Fashion Sense
by Jeanesis
Summary: Genesis thought she wouldn't know what hit her. But he wasn't going to be the one doing the hitting.


The moment Genesis laid eyes on her he wanted to know her. Just know her, nothing more. The last time he had been struck with these feelings, he had been but a small lad in a hick town. Angeal, oh-so-honorable Angeal, hadn't known what was coming.

Neither would she.

As soon as he had a day off Genesis went to the slums. It wasn't hard to find her. She stood out like a sore thumb with her bright colours and cheery personality.

"Would you like a flower? They're only one gil," she smiled at him and raised the basket up a little.

"Only if I may know your name," he wanted to burst into dance at the pleased blush that appeared. If Angeal ever found out about this he would be teasing Genesis for months about all the 'trashy romance novels' he read.

She recovered quickly though and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"My name for a gil? A bit cheap, isn't it?" His mind reeled a little at that. He quickly grasped for the first response that came to mind and regretted it.

"I would pay whatever amount you wished me to." Oh dear sweet goddess, surely his face must match his favorite coat now! Maybe Angeal was correct, perhaps he _had_ been reading too many romance novels. She giggled and pulled out a flower.

"My name is Aerith," she tilted her head to the side and grinned slyly. "I think that'll be two gil." Genesis handed over the money gladly and looked down at his new purchase. Aerith was about to walk away when he leaned forward and tucked it behind her ear.

"Advertisement," he said in reply to her questioning look. "You make it look so much better than it actually is." Genesis stared at her swaying braid as she walked away. _'That's it, Genesis, you are burning your book collection when you get home.'_

* * *

><p>The next time he saw Aerith, Genesis still hadn't burned his romance novels.<p>

"Well if it isn't Mr. Mysterious," Aerith said as soon as she spotted him. "Do you want another flower?"

"Only if her name is Aerith," he replied. The same blush from before lit her face, but Aerith frowned.

"I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that kind of flower." Genesis noticed her dress today was different than usual. A pretty pale pink that matched her blush. He quickly shook the observation away, the other SOLDIERs would have him by the balls if they ever found out about him staring at the clothes and not the chick.

"No? That is a shame, I suppose I will take a normal one." Genesis handed over two gil and tucked the flower into her hair once more. Aerith departed with a small smile. He gathered his wits about him and left as well.

* * *

><p>It became routine to visit the slums whenever and flirt with Aerith. He didn't mind the extra one gil he paid and always put the flower in her hair.<p>

"I know who you are, you know," Aerith said one day.

"I never thought you wouldn't," Genesis replied. It was rather late for the realization that he had never once told her _his_ name.

"You have a lot of fans," she said, fidgeting a little.

"I know, they dress horribly," here he grimaced a little. It was awkward seeing the more zealous members of his fan club in cheap wigs and coats or dodgy dye-jobs.

"You aren't at all like they describe you," Aerith peered up at him with a queer expression on her face.

"Oh, how's that?" He copied her expression and nearly succeeded in making her laugh.

"Well, they said you're manly and mysterious," she paused and looked him over, "and tall."

"What is that last bit supposed to mean? I am certainly not short!" His protests were cut off by a giggle.

"You wear heels," she pointed down to the boots he wore even on his off days.

"That doesn't mean I am not tall," Genesis countered.

"Are you sure? I think without them you'd be average," Aerith teased. "I noticed you didn't deny not being manly, either." He hadn't? How had he not caught that bit? Maybe the sly look on her face had distracted him. It certainly seemed the sort of thing that would side-track his normally sharp mind.

"Manly men smell of sweat and grunt far too much," was his response. It was a desperate attempt to salvage the situation but it only served to make Aerith laugh heartily.

"Silly," she shook her head at him. He quickly paid (tucking the flower behind her ear) and left. He had to tell himself he wasn't running. Genesis Rhapsodos never 'ran.'

* * *

><p>"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Genesis nearly died on the spot at the very blunt question. What did he do to piss off the Goddess today? Surely he hadn't kicked a puppy and forgotten about it!<p>

"I- what?" was his very lame reply.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Aerith repeated, speaking as though he were a rather slow-minded individual.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Maybe if he retreated now he wouldn't embarrass himself any further. Maybe the Goddess took offense to stepping on the bugs that came hand-in-hand with Angeal's nasty plants. When he got back to their apartment Genesis was going to perform a desperate act of defenestration on those things. _'Stupid plants,' _he thought.

"I was just wondering," Aerith huffed and propped her free hand on her hip. "You don't have to, you know." Genesis couldn't think of any other way to resolve this situation then 'yes, of course I'll go on a date with you!'

The date was awkward and had ended in an even more awkward kiss.

Genesis asked her out again

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>It's been awhile since I've written anything, hasn't it? And, oh god, het! Tobi has informed me that I wasn't the only one who still feel like Genesis was gay despite flirting with Aerith. Hope you lot liked it.


End file.
